The Thief
by BanditBK
Summary: My name is Bailaney Cells but everyone calls me Bandit Cells and I'm a thief, an assassin and a hunted criminal . . . But yet I'm the good guy and I always have been, most people tell me that this is impossible but it really isn't. This is my story . . .


The Thief

Chapter 1

I gazed upon the tower I was about to rob it towered above the beautiful, foggy night sky pointing towards the heavens. It was most definitely going to be difficult to climb. It was heavily guarded but it stored plenty of gold at the top.

My name was Bailaney Cells however, everyone called me Bandit Cells because I was a master thief. Around me was a small city that was called Agove City that was joined to a massive castle, this was my home town before I had to leave. When I was a young child the the city was ruled by a kind and loving king before he died and when he died the prince took over, but the prince was a horrible person and had his knights kill random people for his own entertainment and I had to leave before he did anything else and to this day he still rules this land.

I was standing next to my best friends Jalal and Kostya who were also thiefs. We were also dressed in our clothes that we used for stealing: me a torn black cloak and fingerless gloves, Kostya he was dressed in the same clothes as me and Jalal was dressed as a guard he was going to go inside and unlock a window me and were going to enter though.

This was going to one of the worlds biggest break in's ever.

Me and Kostya got in place behind a bush next to the tower and pulled out some pickaxes we were going to use to climb. It was not going to be an easy climb either, because this tower reached at least 960 meters high and was about 150 meters wide it also had about 730 floors. It was huge.

We heard a loud bang coming from the behind the wall, which was Jalal banging his sword on the wall to let us know it was safe to climb. Kostya looked at me, "Is that him? should we start climbing?" He asked "Yes, lets go" I whispered back and then we started climbing. We climbed by digging our pickaxes into the thick stone walls, hoping that no one would hear us.

We were about 3 meters off the ground when we heard an angry yell of a guard "Hey, you two what do you think you idiots are doing?!" I stuck my hand into the inside of my cloak. "Get down from there you stupid teenag-" I cut him off by throwing a small knife straight through his neck. He fell to the ground dead, he didn't even get a chance to call for help or scream, I hoped that nobody would walk past him and see his body.

We resumed our climbing and when we reached the 60 meter mark Kostya asked me a question "So Bandit, what do you what to do with your share of the loot if we manage to steal it from here?" He asked "well I would love to buy my own ship and sail around the world until find a safe place to live, then I will never have to steal again" I replied in a happy tone "what about you?" I asked.

"Well I do like sailing so maybe I could join you" He said "sounds like fun" I said back. "Oh I forgot to show you something take a look at this" Kostya said pulling something out of his pocket. He held it out in front of me it was a purple and green orb that sparkled in the moon light. "I got it from this wizard guy at the edge of the city" He said with a grin "Got it?" I said knowing what he did, his grin faded "Fine, I robbed him" he said slightly angry. "What did I say about robbing random people? remember only steal from the king and his men" I said with a sigh "and don't steal from wizards, one flick of his wrist and he could turn you to stone." I added.

"But anyway what do you think it does, the wizard said it was called an Ender Pearl or something" Kostya said "well I think I have seen one before they make you fly or teleport or something like that" I said "can I keep it?" I asked. Kostya looked confused "why?" he asked "so I can return it!" I grabbed it from him and shoved it behind my cloak.

We climbed in silence for a while longer and eventually we got to the 800 meter point after at least 20 minutes of climbing. I knew what Jalal would be doing, he would be pretending to guard the top floor which was where we would enter though and that is where they store all their gold.

Suddenly there was a loud clang and my right hand wasn't carrying any weight. I looked at my right hand and noticed that my pickaxe had broken! "What was that?" Kostya asked as he looked in my direction "my pickaxe broke" I said as I panicked slightly. Kostya didn't say anything, most likely because nothing he could say could help me. I dropped the remains of my pickaxe and instead grabbed onto bricks that were sticking out of the walls.

By now I could see the window we were going to enter through it was only a few meters above us. We climbed happily, excited about how well this mission was going.

I grabbed onto the window ledge and pulled myself up then grabbed Kostya's arm and helped him up. "How are we going to get down?" Kostya asked. "I have three pairs of enchanted boots in my bag, the enchantments make us immune to fall damage" I said "then why didn't we just wear them on the way up?" Kostya asked "Because they're extremely heavy, so when we're done here we jump off the side of the building and put them on when we're falling." I said.

I knocked on the closed window and waited a few seconds for Jalal to open the window. Then the window opened allowing us to enter. We stepped into a room filled with piles of shiny gold coins and jewels as far as the eye can see. We looked around inside but we could not see Jalal anywhere. "Where's Jalal?" I asked to no one in particular. Then in the corner of my eye I saw him, laying face down on the ground, dead.

"Jalal!" I yelled in horror as I rushed over to his dead body. I flipped him over so he was lying on his back. Running across his chest was a long deep bleeding cut that tore through his thick hardened leather armor that all the guards wore. The cut looked like it had been made with a sword.

"The cut was made with a sword, there are guards here!" I yelled to Kostya who then drew a sharp sword from behind his cloak. I drew my two razor sharp daggers I had no time to be even the tiniest bit sad I was in the middle of an ambush!

Suddenly a dozen guards stepped out, wielding swords, daggers and crossbows. Then in front of us stepped out the King, King Herobrine. He had blood red eyes with what looked like mist steaming from them and his red jacket and pants shared the same blood red color under his jacket was a white shirt.

"So Bailaney, here we are now you stealing from me yet again" he said angrily. "What are you after this time? my jewels? my gold? my crown?" he spat in anger "your not worthy of wearing that crown" I said in anger "your not worthy of being king you-you bastard!" I yelled. This angered king his eyes glowed more and his teeth gritted. "No king should kill young children for entertainment, so you should do us all a favor and throw yourself of this building." I added.

"GUARDS" he screamed so loud it seemed like the floor shook "KILL THEM" he yelled.

I stood up one of the guards readied his crossbow and got ready to shoot me, I ducked at the last second and the arrow whizzed over my head and into the heart of a different guard who was running at me. I jumped on a guard, who was about to shoot an arrow at Kostya's head, and sank my daggers throw his forehead he fell to the ground and dropped his crossbow which was covered in blood. I picked up the blood-stained weapon and shot the final guard.

I tossed the crossbow to the ground and walked over to Kostya "you okay?" I asked "yep" he called out. Suddenly a hand grabbed my mouth I tried to scream but no one could hear me. I got an idea I shoved my elbow into the chest of whoever had grabbed me, there was a moan of pain and they let go. I drew one of my daggers and spun around before me stood the King he had an evil grin on his face and I knew right away that he was up to something.

I was about to shove my dagger through his, when he grabbed my shoulder and suddenly pulled it with a powerful force. There was a faint popping noise and I yelped in pain, he had just dislocated my arm.

"Bandit, you okay over there?" Kostya's voice called he was most likely at the other side of the hall we stood in. I was about to call for help when I was grabbed by the King and dragged to the window. I was in so much pain I could not even resist "Kostya!" I screamed through the pain "Help me!" I added. I was then slammed into a window with a beautiful glass pattern on it.

My spine and arm stung painfully then there was a loud crash of glass and the window broke. "Finally I get the pleasure of killing you, so i'm going to enjoy this while I can" he said, his grin still spread across his face. I was so weak I could not fight back I could only watch as he prepared to shove me out the window.

"Bandit!" Kostya called he ran towards us, his sword out ready to the King but it was too late the King saw him and turn back to me his hands reached out and he shoved me out the window. The king fled "Bandit!" Kostya screamed but it was too late.

Air rushed past my face as I speed towards the ground I fell, meter after meter but then, something fell out of my cloak. The ender pearl I reached out and grabbed it but as soon as I did my vision faded into white . . .

-==0==-

3 years ago

-==0==-

I was standing in the with my Dad and my sister Casey, in a forest filled with beautiful trees, I loved being in the forest with my Dad and my sister, watching my him cut down trees. "When do I get an axe?" I asked my father "When you're older" he replied. Suddenly the tree he was cutting toppled to the ground. "Why don't you go with your sister and find firewood" he asked "sure Dad" I replied "the drier the better" he called out.

"Do you think we need more Casey?" I asked my sister without looking at her, I was staring at the large pile of dried out wood in front of us "Yes, i'd say it is" she answered happily, Casey was normally in a good mood. We walked over a gravel road that reached across what seemed like an endless forest but then Casey stopped and picked something off the ground.

"What did you find?" I asked Casey, in her hands she held a purple and green orb "I'm not sure" she said. Suddenly the nay of a startled horse interrupted our thoughts we turned around and saw a red carriage and horses stand before us. Then a two knights dressed in black armor jumped off a horses and stormed towards us, then they grabbed us and forced us to our knees "bow before King Herobrine!" they demanded.

Then out of the carriage marched a man dressed in red. "Who are you, peasants and what are you doing in my forest!" he said in an angry tone. There was a short silence before anyone answered "My-my name's Bailaney Cells-s and this is my sister Casey Cells" I said confused.

"Your highness, they have the pearl you have been looking for" the knight said. I looked at Casey's hand, in it she fearfully squeezed the strange orb. "Where did you get that" the king yelled in anger "we f-found on the gravel" Casey answered, she sounded terrified.

"Hand it over!" he demanded Casey didn't hesitate she just placed it in the palm of the King's hand. "What is it?" Casey asked "this peasant, is an ender pearl it's the heart of an extinct creature known as Ender Men and with it you can use it to teleport" the King said.

"Bailaney, Casey!" someone called loudly. Me and Casey spun around and saw our father running towards us, he stopped when saw the King "Your highness" he gasped and bow.

"Well at least this peasant as manners" The King said with a twisted grin "Kill them both" yelled to his guards. Suddenly three guards grabbed our hands before we could even think about running. Then we were forced to our knees, knight welding an axe marched towards me and held his axe above my head. But then I got an idea I kicked the knee of the guard holding me captive there was a loud crack and he let out a bloodcurdling scream and let go of me.

I rolled to the side and barely dodged the blade of the axe, I got up and ran as fast as I could in the forest . . .

-==0==-

Current Day

-==0==-

My hands wrapped around the Ender Pearl, I was only about 180 meters off the ground I had just remembered what the majestic orb did. The longer I held the Ender Pearl the stronger I felt, but there was no time for that I tossed the pearl at the ground below me. I neering 40 meters and death, the longer I fell, the faster I fell.

Then suddenly I speed towards the ground even faster and everything in my vision turned purple but only for a few moments then I hit the ground with an earth-smashing force. I opened my eyes I was at the bottom of the tower in the middle of the town square lying upon the hard and uncomfortable paving around me were lines of small house with there there lights glowing in the pitch black darkness of the night.

The world spun, I wasn't sure if it was a side effect of using the Ender Pearl or because I fell off a tower. I stood up, only to fall back down then there was an a loud blaring alarm, the shouts of many people. I jumped up and took of in the direction of the forest.

I was just about to enter the forest when a familiar yell coming from Agove made me stop. I spun around and looked at the city that wasn't very far away and in the distance I could see my best friend Kostya being dragged by guards and watched by The King, being tossed into a prisoner carriage and being towed away even from here I could hear King Herobrine's loud, demanding voice "That him to the torture chambers, we will leave him there for a week, then I will kill him myself!" he screamed to a guard.

" _Then I will kill him myself."_

His voice echoed through my head.

I had to stop him . . .

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
